Off to work we go
by Stroma
Summary: Jack returns to work with a down sized Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

Off to work we go Part 1

When they arrived back at Jack's, Danny woke up. Jack carried his bags into his room. We're going to have to get you some new furniture," Jack said," you'll need a book case and a desk to work at that's the right height."

"Why don't you just get some cartoon wallpaper while you're at it," Danny said sarcastically. He has to rub it in that I'm only 6. Danny thought.

Jack took Danny to the mall where he knew there was a furniture store. There were lots of different styles of desk. There was no way that Danny was going to pick the ones that looked like kid's desks but he looked at everyone just to annoy Jack, then he went back and choice the first one Jack had pointed out to him. "That's the one I showed you when we came in," Jack moaned.

"Is it? Well I'll have that one, good choice Jack." Danny smirked, this was fun. "Let's look at some bookshelves." Jack groaned. It took Danny just as long to pick them, going back and fore, measuring each one. Jack's patience was wearing thin, he could almost see the steam coming out of Jack's ears. Serves him right Danny thought.

Jack couldn't believe how indecisive Danny was being, normally Danny didn't care what things looked like. Maybe he shouldn't give him a choice.

Next Danny wanted bed clothes, Jack cringed when he saw all the different motifs and colours. What had he let himself in for. All he wanted to do was grab one and get a coffee but oh no Danny had to look at every one. If he didn't know Danny better he'd think he was enjoying this. It took them nearly 3 hours to get 3 things and they still had food to get as there was nothing in the house and they'd invited Teal'c and Sam over for dinner.

Jack grabbed a trolley. "I'm not sitting in that," Danny said as Jack made to lift him.

"It'll be quicker."

"No way. I'll walk beside you."

Jack picked lots of items off the shelves. Danny didn't comment until he got to the cereal aisle, there were lots of people there and he wanted an audience. Jack picked Fruit Loops. "Can I have those ones Jack," Danny said pointing to the ones on the top shelf. Jack put them in the trolley. They walked a bit further on, "Can I change my mind, I'd like these instead," he pointed to another brand on the top shelf. Jack swapped them. A bit further on Danny said, " Jack, I think I'd prefer the other ones, could we change them back?" Danny could almost see Jack grinding his teeth. Good this was annoying the hell out of him. Every time Danny saw an aisle full of people he put on the same act. Jack looked like a volcano ready to go off.

Then Jack did what any volcano in this state would do, he erupted. "I've had enough, Danny," he roared. "Just pick one." Danny looked at him and burst into tears. Several of the people round about glared at him. One older lady said," Imagine shouting at that lovely little boy like that, should be reported to child services."

Danny then went into his act. "I only wanted that kind of biscuit, you're being mean and I've been good all morning," Danny sobbed. More glares.

Danny could see the moment Jack guessed what he was doing. The little s*** Jack thought. Danny then went for the finale to his show, he threw himself to the ground, arms and legs flailing, shouting that Jack was mean and horrible and he never let him do anything. By this time he had a rather large audience.

Jack managed to get him under one arm and walked off pushing the trolley. "Just remember, little boy, payback is hell." Danny stopped wriggling. In all his plans he hadn't given a thought as to what Jack might do. S***. Time to do some repair work. He had to re-think.

"I'll behave, Jack. I can walk."

"Oh no!!." Jack swung him round and plonked him in the child's seat. Without thinking, yet again, Danny swung his foot forward and caught Jack in a very delicate place. A sharp slap was delivered to his bare leg. "Try that again and you'll be sorry."

The rest of the trip to the mall was done in silence. It was obvious that everyone was talking about them. Fingers were being pointed and people were staring. Some of them were Air Force personnel from Cheyenne Mountain.

Jack almost threw Danny into his car seat. "You've pulled many stunts since I've known you but that was the worst." Danny made to speak. "We'll talk at home. Well I'll talk, you'll listen."

This was not going the way Danny thought. He'd wanted to talk to Jack, let him see what it could be like if Danny really was 6. Make him glad Danny was really a grown up. Jack was being so unreasonable, yet again. Where was his sense of humour?

When they got home, Jack sent Danny to his room. "I can't deal with you just now. You stay there until I call you." Danny ran. He slammed his door and threw himself on his bed. He didn't know why he was crying, it should be Jack who was sorry for treating him so badly.

TBC in part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Off to work we go Part 2

Half an hour had passed and Jack still hadn't come to Danny's room. He must be really mad, Danny thought. He heard the doorbell and then voices. It was Sam and Teal'c but he daren't go through. He sat on his bed feeling miserable. He'd tried to get his own back but it had back fired, now Jack was furious. What if he didn't want him anymore. Rejection was something Danny had gotten used to over the years.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. He jumped. God he was nervous. "Can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Yes," he answered. As soon as she opened the door he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. For some reason his 6 year old self needed hugs. He looked behind her in case Jack was there.

"Hi, Danny," she said. She ruffled his hair. "You need a haircut." She asked about his holiday and he chatted about things he'd done.

"Is Jack still mad?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, but I think he's more disappointed." This made Danny feel terrible.

"I didn't mean to… I just wanted him…Oh I don't know. He was being so unreasonable."

"Well he can be unreasonable but he's doing it for a reason. He's trying to keep you safe."

"I don't need…" Danny started until Sam laughed.

"Danny, you can't help yourself, the amount of times Jack's pulled your butt out of dangerous situations. You know you have a bad habit of wandering off and not taking care of yourself when you get engrossed in your work."

"But I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"Danny you're in a 6 year old body. You've got to take more care, it needs proper food and rest and if you won't look after yourself properly, Jack will."

"He's not my father."

"He's the closest thing to a father you've got. He's always treated you like his son, even before you got small. Everyone at the SGC knows if they mess with you they have Jack O'Neill to deal with. As much as I hated my dad interfering in my life I kind of like knowing that he cares enough to do it.

"But he's always telling me what to do."

"That's what parents do no matter how old you are although when you're bigger you can ignore their advice."

"That's what I mean. I can't ignore it. If he doesn't accept what I say or do he can lift me up and make me. Sometimes life stinks." Sam laughed at the expression on Danny's face. He was pouting which made him look adorable. Not that she'd say that to Danny.

"He cares Danny," she cupped his face and couldn't resist dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Want to come for pizza?"

"Jack said I had to stay here."

"And you're doing as you're told. He told me to tell you to come."

Danny walked out with Sam. He was still nervous, he wasn't sure what Jack would do. He'd been so angry.

Jack was sitting with Teal'c," Good evening Danieljackson, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Teal'c." Sam nodded to Teal'c and they went out onto the decking leaving Jack and Danny to talk in private.

"I'm sorry Jack, I was a brat."

"You were," Jack said. Jack was not giving an inch. This wasn't going to be easy.

" I promise I won't do that again. I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of all those people." He started to cry. He looked so miserable that Jack said," Come here Danny." He walked over and stood in front of Jack. "If you ever do that again you won't sit comfortably for a week. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Do you forgive me?" he asked hesitatingly tears rolling down his cheeks. Oh God he looked so damn cute Jack thought he's going to get away with murder at the base. Jack opened his arms and gathered one very relieved archaeologist into his arms. Danny snuggled in. He missed this. He did kind of like getting hugs from Jack, they made him feel safe and loved, something he hadn't felt since he was 8. "I'm hungry," he said," is there any cookies?"

"Pizza'll be ready in 5 minutes." He set Danny down, then delivered a hard swat to his backside. "That's for today. Consider yourself lucky."

"Ow! Jack. How's that lucky?" he said rubbing his backside.

"Could have been more. Want to help with the pizzas?"

They had a pleasant evening, Sam and Danny sat discussing some things that had been happening at the SGC since he'd been on holiday. Teal'c and Jack sat outside on the deck drinking beer. "Is everything all right between you and Danieljackson now, O'Neill?"

"We're getting there. It's not easy but it never is with Daniel. He still wanders off and he's got a smart mouth."

"Wonder who he picked that up from O'Neill?" Teal'c said with a slight smile.

"You're getting funny Teal'c. We've still got things to work out but we'll get there. And if there's times he's really annoying me I'll hand him over to you or Sam or General Hammond. That'll teach you all." That did sound like a good idea Jack thought.

TBC Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Off to work we go Part 3

Saturday morning – Jack had to leave very early because he had a meeting in Washington with the President. General Hammond and Sam Carter were going as well. Danny was being left with Teal'c. Jack's plan was that they would spend the day at the house doing some chores and watching DVDs on the TV. Danny thought this would be extremely boring so he formulated a slightly different plan. He just knew Teal'c was going to love it.

Jack always worried that people would worry about where Teal'c comes from especially with that mark on his forehead but many people have tattoos these days Danny thought.

So after Jack left Danny started working on Teal'c. He really wanted to go to the big book store in the mall. Jack had said no because he'd spent his allowance (yes, Jack had decided Danny should get an allowance). Danny knew he still got a huge pay cheque from the SGC but Jack limited his spending saying it wasn't suitable for a 6 year old and he was being very generous in what he allowed him to have. Danny thought Jack was a control freak, not that he said it out loud, he'd learnt not to do that too often. He'd taken Danny's ATM card and his credit cards.

However Danny had found a way round this. He was beginning to think he should have been in black ops because he's way sneakier than Jack. He phoned the bank using a voice synthesizer and ordered a new card. He'd had to watch for the post every day to make sure Jack didn't get it. Simple. So now he has his bank card and the urge to use it was too strong.

Teal'c had never really been to lots of shops so Danny convinced him that this was a good learning experience. He was definitely the best negotiator ever, Danny thought. He still couldn't work out why it doesn't work with Jack, he decided to give that some serious thought but not today. Things to do places to see. Danny was so happy.

"Come on Teal'c, it'll be great," he said confidently.

"Are you sure O'Neill won't mind?"

"Jack? Of course not," Danny answered crossing his fingers behind his back, Johnny had shown him that. "We can go to the new Star Wars movie," Teal'c is a huge fan of all things sci-fi.

"Very well Danieljackson."

"We can take Jack's truck, he won't mind and you're a careful driver."

The mall was quite busy but they managed to park near the entrance. Danny pulled Teal'c to the nearest ATM machine. Wow! He had lots of money, this was going to be great.

Book store first. Teal'c was looking at all the sci-fi books giving Daniel peace to look at all the history books he wanted. He'd looked at them before but Jack said he couldn't afford them. He couldn't decide which ones to buy so he bought all 10. Well he might need them for work, he wondered if he'd be able to claim back the money from the SGC.

"Teal'c can you help me?" Danny shouted.

"Danieljackson, are you sure you should have bought so many?"

"Ten books isn't a lot," Teal'c carried them out to the truck, it was great having such a strong friend who didn't tell you what to do all the time. Or stop you doing what you wanted.

"I'm hungry," Danny said.

"As am I, where is a good place to eat?" They walked to a pizza shop. Teal'c ordered a huge pizza for himself and a child's one for Danny. Then Danny ordered his most favourite thing apart from chocolate, coffee. And there was no one to stop him. Danny loved coffee but Jack wouldn't let him have too much and even when he let him have some it was very milky. He got a big cup of his favourite blend. It tasted heavenly.

It was good being out with Teal'c. There was no "walk Danny, take my hand, sit still or don't wander off", made him sound like a puppy.

After lunch Danny felt so full of energy. He wanted to run and play but he'd promised Teal'c a movie.

"Let's go to the cinema, it's this way." Danny was practically bouncing. "Let's get some snacks."

Popcorn, chocolate bars and coke. The staple diet of all cinema goers. They bought extra large portions. The movie was great, apart from the inaccuracies. Danny decided he'd have to discuss them with Sam. Film makers had no idea. Maybe he should e mail them and give them some pointers. That would be a good idea.

The other thing that spoiled it was a woman sitting 2 rows in front of them. She constantly complained about him talking through the film, she'd even had the manager come over and speak to Teal'c. He'd tried to keep quiet but he was so excited. She'd turned round and glared at him so he stuck his tongue out at her. Some people just like to spoil your fun.

On their way out they stopped at the pizza place again and had another pizza and coffee. Danny was just loving this day, it was great and he felt so good. Jack had this thing about healthy eating, who'd have believed this man used to live on Fruit Loops, pizza, burgers and beer. Well best make the most of it Danny thought, he wouldn't be getting another coffee for a while. He knew Teal'c had a great day as well, he'd actually seen him smile.

"Have you had a good day, Danieljackson?"

"Yes, Teal'c," Danny answered, " You're the best person to look after me when Jack's not here. Hope we can do this again."

"As you wish. We'd best get back, O'Neill will be back soon and he left some chores for you to do. (chores were another of Jack's ideas. He is so full of them.)

Teal'c helped Danny carry his books in. He put them in his wardrobe under an old cover. Not that he was hiding them, just what Jack doesn't know won't hurt him. Jack's got so much to worry about already he thought.

Danny got through his chores in record time. He felt so great he could do anything.

He went out into the garden, Jack had put a climbing frame and swing up so that Danny could play. He went really high on the swing. He climbed to the top of the climbing frame, he didn't know why Jack got so nervous about that, he could see everything from here. He could see Mrs. Brunton in her garden.

"Hello," Danny shouted waving.

He heard a cough from below," Jack!" he shouted launching himself off the frame into Jack's arms. "I've had a great time with Teal'c. He took me to the mall. We saw Star Wars. Is Sam with you? I wanted to see her…." the words came out so fast Jack could barely make out what he said.

"Slow down, Danny"

"But Jack, I've got lots to tell her, is she here? Is General Hammond…" Jack put his hand over Danny's mouth. He could still hear talking from behind it.

"Quiet Danny." A pout came over his face. Jack turned to Teal'c," Good day."

"Yes, O'Neill. We had a very good day. Danieljackson was very well behaved."

"See Jack, you worry too much. It's all these rules you have. You need to chill." Danny said. "Can Teal'c look after me again? He treats me like an adult. Think you should take some lessons from him, no offence. Obviously on Chulak they treat their children like young adults. You could learn a lot from them." Jack's head was spinning. Danny hadn't stopped talking or moving since he'd got back. He was bouncing.

A suspicion crossed Jack's mind," What did you feed him?" Danny realized Jack had twigged and would be about to find out he'd had coffee so he started to make his way out the room.

"We had pizza at the mall."

"And for dinner?" Danny was nearly out the room," Daniel back here." S*** nearly made it Danny thought.

"Just going for a book, Jack." Jack pointed to a chair," Sit!"

"Pizza."

"You had pizza twice?"

"Yes. They were full of vegetables."

"And to drink." Danny tried to disappear into the chair.

"Coffee." Jack turned to Danny.

"You know not to drink too much coffee, no wonder you can't sit still. What else?"

Teal'c looked surprised," You did not mention this, DanielJackson." Danny looked down. Now he had two unhappy people looking at him.

Caught.

"How much coffee Daniel?" There it was again, Daniel instead of Danny. That meant trouble.

"Two cups," he muttered. No wonder he's hyper Jack thought.

"What else?"

"Popcorn, chocolate and coke." No point in holding back, Jack was like a terrier when he got hold of something. He kept at it until he got the truth and it was always best just to tell him.

"For crying out loud, Danny."

Teal'c looked confused," Was that not alright, O'Neill?"

"You weren't to know, Teal'c. Danny isn't supposed to eat a lot of junk food."

"I will remember for next time." Jack gave Danny a look.

"I'm sorry Teal'c."

"I will go back to base now."

"Thanks Teal'c, see you Monday."

When he left Jack turned to look at Danny. "Well?"

"Sorry."

"You know better."

"But I like coffee and you never let me have it."

"For good reasons."

"Oh yes. You're mean. I had a great day."

"Bath and bed."

Danny did as he was told. He was beginning to feel a bit sick.

Jack made himself a meal and sat at the TV when he heard a shout of, "Daddy!"

Jack ran through. Danny was sitting up in bed. "Sick," was all he said. Jack grabbed him and got to the toilet just in time. Danny was sobbing. Jack wiped his face and got him to rinse his mouth.

"It's okay," Jack said, "I've got you." He carried him back to his bed. Danny clung onto him.

"Stay please."

"Of course, kiddo." He sat on Danny's bed with Danny lying on top of him. He pulled the cover round them both. He kissed his head. "Night, Kiddo."

"Night Daddy," Danny said as he fell asleep.

Jack held him close. Danny had a tight grip on his shirt. Teal'c may be fun but Jack was the one he wanted to be his daddy. Soon he too was fast asleep, his arms wrapped protectively round the most important thing in his life.

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Off to work we go Part 4

Danny loved being back at work. General Hammond wouldn't let him work as many hours as he used to and Jack and Janet insisted he ate properly but he could cope with that. Although he was wee he seemed to need a lot of food. Dr. Lee had been made temporary Head of Department although he still came to Danny for advice.

There was a knock at the door and Jack came in," General Hammond wants to see us," he said.

"Why?" Danny's throat went dry.

"Didn't say, just said he wanted to see us in his office ASAP." Jack noticed Danny had gone pale. "Something you want to tell me?"

"No!"

They entered General Hammond's office, before he could say anything Danny said," I'm really sorry Major Martin got covered in coffee yesterday. I didn't know Lt. Evans was that frightened of spiders. I didn't think she'd throw the cup up in the air." Both General Hammond and Jack looked confused. "This is about that, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"No, it wasn't but it certainly explains some of the things that have been happening around the base recently. I'll see you back in my office at 1400 hours to discuss it."

"But…," he looked at General Hammond, he was not amused," Yes sir."

"What I really called you in for was to let you know I've chosen a new member for SG1." Seeing the look on Danny's face he said," It's just until you're bigger, I can't have my top team on Earth all the time, they're needed Off world."

"Who did you choose?" Jack asked.

"You knew? You could have told me," Danny shouted.

"Calm down."

"Shut up Jack," Danny said angrily.

"Corner, 5 minutes," Jack pointed to the corner behind Hammond's desk.

"No, not here," he pleaded. He hated when Jack did this.

"10 minutes, now." Bl**** control freak Danny thought but didn't dare say out loud.

Danny reluctantly got up and went to the corner. General Hammond looked at Jack for an explanation, "It calms him down if he has time to think." Oh yes talk about me as if I'm not in the room. Danny wanted to make a comment but thought better of it. Jack was obviously in one of his moods.

General Hammond and Jack talked about various things happening off world and then Jack said, "Danny join us." He sat back in his seat.

General Hammond continued," The new member of SG1 is a Doctor Thomas Malone. He's a linguist and an archaeologist. Do you know him?"

"I haven't met him but I've read some of his papers."

"Well he's coming today so you'll get to meet him. You can introduce him to everyone." What fun Danny thought.

"Yes sir."

Jack took Danny to the commissary to have their lunch. They sat at their usual table. "I really didn't mean to frighten Lt Evans that much, it was just a joke spider in her coffee."

"Hope General Hammond agrees." Danny looked worried. "Been playing a lot of practical jokes?"

"A few. What do you think he'll do?"

"Don't know, think if I were you I'd tell all and hope he is feeling lenient." There were times Danny behaved like a little kid and Jack liked seeing it but Danny needed to learn there were consequences if you got caught.

"Tears worked with him the last time. What about that blackmail info you had. I might need it."

Jack shook his head.

After lunch they went back to their offices. He kept watching the clock, why when you wanted time to go slowly it went so fast. In no time at all it was 5 minutes to 2 and Jack was entering his office. "Don't want to be late do you squirt?" he asked. Danny thought Jack was enjoying this too much. He left Danny in the office to face the General on his own. Do the crime, do the time Jack thought.

General Hammond looked at the small boy in front of him. He looked so small, how could he cause such havoc wherever he went. At the moment he looked very nervous.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry to have caused trouble but I made sure no one got hurt, they were just a few pranks."

"Son this is an air force base, not a playground."

"I know, it's just sometimes.."

"It isn't easy being 6."

"No it isn't," Danny said," I hate it when people treat me as if I'm stupid and the jokes were just a way of getting back at them."

"They've to stop, Daniel." The phone rang. "Send him down." He put the phone down. "Doctor Malone is on his way."

"I'll get Jack, Teal'c and Sam," Danny said jumping down and running out. He raced along the corridor, not noticing the man stepping out of the elevator. He ran right into him knocking his files out of his hand. Danny landed on his backside. "Ouch!" he said.

"What on earth are you doing on this base?" the man said. Danny thought that was quite a clever remark when you considered the work they do.

"I work here," Danny said.

"Don't be silly, little boy, now how did you get down here. Your father will get into trouble bringing you onto the base. Now where is he?" The man grabbed Danny's arm.

"Let me go!" Danny shouted.

The man tightened his grip and asked ,"Where is your father?"

Danny drew back his leg and kicked the man on his shin. He wished he was bigger and he could have used some of the moves Teal'c had taught him. The man let go. "You little brat." He tried to grab him again but Danny set off down the corridor straight into Jack.

"Hey buddy where's the fire?"

"Dr. Malone's here and General Hammond wants us in his office." The man who he'd knocked down was coming along the corridor with an airman.

"That's the child," he said.

"Oh, oh!" Danny said.

"Danny?" Jack said knowing he'd done something wrong yet again.

The airman said," That's Dr. Jackson, sir."

"It's alright airman, I'll deal with this. I'm Colonel O'Neill." He put his hand out.

"Dr. Malone," the man said glaring at Danny.

"S***," Danny said under his breath."

Jack pointed to Danny," This is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Let me escort you to General Hammond's office. Danny go get Teal'c and Carter."

"Okay, Jack." He ran off glad to get away.

"He gets very excited," Jack explained." General Hammond will explain everything."

A child should not be allowed on a base no matter who he is. He ran into me and then kicked me when I tried to restrain him."

"I'll speak to him. I'm his guardian."

He walked with Malone to the office and introduced him to General Hammond who explained as quickly as he could about Danny.

"Are you sure it's safe for him to be on base? He managed to knock me over and then kicked me. Not really the actions of an adult." Jack was beginning to dislike the man, he had no right to judge Danny. Mind you he had been knocked over and kicked by Danny and he supposed that probably coloured his judgment. Once he got to know Danny he'd be fine.

"We need him Dr. Malone, he's one of the best negotiators and translators we have, even if he is down sized at the moment."

Sam and Teal'c appeared at the door and they all went to the briefing room. General Hammond went over his duties. Danny kept watching the man, he didn't like him one bit. He'd left bruises on his arms where he'd grabbed. Wait till Jack saw them, he'd kick his butt for him Danny thought.

"Is it alright if I go back to my office," Danny asked.

"Take Dr. Malone and introduce him to your department." Danny didn't really want to but he couldn't refuse the General.

He showed the man his office and then took him to Dr. Lee. Danny made his escape as quickly as he could.

He went back to his office and got on with his translations. Jack popped his head in," You okay? You were a bit quiet in the meeting. What happened?"

"He hurt my arm Jack, look." He showed the bruise.

"Well you did knock him over and kick his shin. You must have left a bruise."

"Suppose."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Jack," he grimaced, then laughed, "Double yuk!"

"General Hammond has scheduled us off world on Monday until Wednesday to get us used to the new man. So I've found someone to look after you."

"I can stay here."

"Not a good idea," Jack said. "You need fresh air and a place to run and play." Danny scowled, trust Jack to mention that. Danny wasn't happy being left behind, he was really going to miss Jack. There was no one else he could go to for a hug if he needed one, not that he did of course. He just did it because he knew Jack liked it. He'd missed having a kid to hug he'd told Danny. "I've asked mom and dad to come."

"Great," Danny shouted.

"Thought you'd like that. But I can't keep asking them so I'm going to have to figure out something."

"Jack," he used his pleading voice and puppy dog eyes, Sam said she couldn't deny him anything when he did that, "on Monday can you make sure that you give Dr. Malone something horrible to do to make him pay for hurting me." Danny even managed to look like he was going to cry. He was becoming an expert at this he thought. "I don't know how you're going to manage without me. That man has no sense of humour you know. And you won't be able to trust him to watch your back."

"It's only a recon mission, Danny. We're not expecting any trouble," Jack said. After all you're not with us he thought.

"And remember don't let him touch anything or wander off. You know how dangerous that can be. After all if you'd told SG4 to keep a closer eye on me none of this would have happened. Maybe you could take him to that planet and let him touch the column. See if it happens again." Jack loved Danny's logic. Nothing that happened was ever his fault.

"Danny."

"Yes, Jack."

"Give the man a chance."

TBC Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

Off to work we go Part 5

Jack could hear Danny crying in his bedroom. This was the part of being a parent he hated but Danny deserved the spanking. He'd also confiscated the books he'd bought and the bank card he'd managed to acquire.(mentioned in part 3) He is one sneaky kid Jack thought.

Danny's face had gone pure white when Teal'c had asked him if he'd managed to read all the books he'd bought in the book store especially when he realized Jack was in the room. Jack decided he was going to keep a closer eye on a certain young man.

Jack prepared dinner and then shouted for Danny to come eat. Danny looked miserable, he was trying very hard to make Jack feel bad, as if he could make him feel any worse but he couldn't let Danny know that. Danny winced as he sat down. God, that boy can act, maybe he should get him to do drama. He'd be the lead actor in no time. He gave Danny his food but he only picked at it, "Not hungry," he said.

"Come on wipe your face," he handed him a cloth, " and try to eat something.

"Don't want any more."

"Okay off to bed."

"Bed, it's only 6 o'clock."

"Part of the punishment."

"You're being so mean. It was **my **money."

"I'm not having this discussion, you get an allowance to spend and that's that. You know my rules."

"Oh yea, I know the rules but I don't need them. I'm old enough to do what I want and spend **my** money if I want." He stamped his foot.

"Go to bed Danny," Jack sounded weary.

"No!"

Jack stood up, "I've had enough of your defiance now get."

Danny ran along the corridor and slammed his door shut. That was some temper tantrum Jack thought.

Jack phoned his mom and dad, they were coming to Jack's to look after Danny while he was off world. Jack knew this was probably why Danny was acting up but he wasn't prepared to let him off with bad behavior. He talked for a while and then hung up.

He heard Danny's door open and footsteps pattering on the wooden floor. A small body threw itself into his arms. Danny started to cry, Jack kissed him and hugged him.

"It'll be alright Danny, I promise. I'm going to miss you too but I'll be back before you know it." Danny had lost too many people in his life and Jack was determined he wasn't going to be one of them. "Mom and dad say hello, they're looking forward to looking after you and they're bringing a surprise."

"A surprise? What is it? Will I like it?" He sounded so 6 sometimes.

"Yes, you'll like it and no I can't tell you."

"Not fair," he pouted. "I'd tell you."

"They'll be here tomorrow so you haven't got long to wait."

"You will be careful when you're away, won't you Jack?"

"Of course, Sam and Teal'c won't let anything happen to me. They wouldn't dare come back without me. I've invited everyone to a barbecue tomorrow so that mom and dad can meet them and Dr. Malone can get to know people better."

"Does he have to come?"

"Yes. He's not going to take your place, no one could ever do that but we need a linguist. I'm good but not as good as you." That got a giggle from Danny.

"Jack, you can barely remember what planet we're on, never mind pronounce it."

"Cheeky," He started to tickle Danny's tummy.

"Stop please," he said giggling uncontrollably," I'll wet myself."

"Oh yuk," Jack said stopping.

" Can I have some hot chocolate and cookies?"

"Hungry now," Danny nodded. "Maybe next time you'll listen to your old dad and eat your dinner."

"You got the old right," Danny said jumping off Jack's lap.

"Imp."

After eating they sat on the couch watching a DVD. Danny cuddled into his side and was soon fast asleep. Jack lifted him and set him in his bed.

"Night daddy."

"Night kiddo."

The next morning Jack got up early, he looked in on Danny who was still fast asleep. The bed was a mess, he looked as if he'd wrapped all the covers around him and then curled into a ball.

Jack made coffee and sat reading his paper. This was how he used to spend a lot of his time when he was at home, before Danny came to live with him. It was amazing how much he livened up his life. He was going to miss having a child in the house when Danny was re-sized.

A little hand pulled down the paper," Hungry Jack."

"Oh you are. Are you washed and dressed?"

"Not yet, can I have some coffee?"

"A little with lots of milk."

"You know how to spoil a good cup of coffee."

They were sitting drinking their coffee when the doorbell went.

Danny jumped up and raced to the door. Jack was beginning to regret giving Danny the coffee. "Grandma, Grandpa, Johnny," he shouted. "Johnny's here, you didn't say he was coming." Danny grabbed Johnny and took him to his bedroom. "You can share with me." Jack went over and greeted his parents.

Danny and Johnny came out the room," We can go play on the swing or the climbing frame. Jack put them up in the garden."

"Danny slow down. Thank Carrie for letting Johnny come. Danny enjoys playing with him."

"Jack I know there is more to Danny's situation than you're letting on but we'll be here as often as you both need us."

"Thanks, mom. I've just been trying to work out what I'm going to do with Danny when I have to go on a mission. I do have some friends who have agreed to take him. We'll get something sorted."

They sat and had a cup of coffee watching the two boys playing. "My team are coming over for a barbecue this afternoon so you can meet them."

"Good, I'd like to get to know them."

Watching the two boys running around the garden Jack said, "Are you sure you can manage both of them?"

"Jack we coped with you, your brother and sister, these two should be easy."

There was a snort of laughter from the door. Danny was standing giggling.

"Did Jack get into a lot of trouble when he was my age?"

"Well…"

"Mom, I'll get no respect if you feed him stories."

"Go on Grandma, it'll give me something to blackmail him with when he's getting on at me."

"Well there was this time he decided to…." Danny and Johnny sat down beside Rose.

"Come on Dad, let's go get the food."

Jack hated to think what ideas Danny would get, he was bad enough just now.

When Jack and his dad came back Rose was preparing the salad with some help. Jack and hid dad got the barbecue out and started cooking the food.

"Answer the door," Jack shouted. Danny and Johnny ran to answer it. Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond were introduced to everyone. Then Cassie and Janet came and lastly Dr. Malone. Danny kept well away from him. He was sooo tempted to kick his shin again.

They had a good evening. Jack made sure Malone was included in all the conversations. He noticed Danny had been avoiding him. "Danny go talk to him. You two should have a lot in common."

Sam was talking to Malone as he went over. "Want a juice Danny?" she asked.

"Yes." She went off to get some.

"Finished playing with your friend?" he said sneeringly.

"Yes, he's Jack's nephew. How are you enjoying the SGC?" Danny was trying to sound like an adult in front of this man.

"It's very interesting. I think I'm going to enjoy taking your place on SG1. I'm going to make sure that even if you do ever grow up there'll be no place for you."

"It'll never happen. Jack won't let it. He'll see through you."

Malone just laughed. "I've got contacts you wouldn't believe. The SG1 place is mine and that's how it's going to stay, little boy."

Danny was annoyed, he drew back his leg when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was John. "Go help your dad." He ran off. He knew neither Jack nor John would be pleased if he had kicked the man even though he deserved it.

"Where did Danny go?"

"He went over to Colonel O'Neill. I don't think he likes me."

"He'll get used to you being on the team. Give him time. You can learn a lot from him."

Malone didn't intend to learn anything from Daniel Jackson, he was going to replace him one way or the other.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Off to work we go Part 6

Jack got both boys ready for bed. They were having to share. "Night, Johnny. Night squirt."

After Jack shut the door they started to talk, Danny was telling ghost stories, some of them based on Go'auld he had encountered. Jack could hear them, his parents told him to leave them they'd soon settle down. Then they heard thumps and giggles.

Jack opened the bedroom door and two pillows hit him in the face. "That's it," he said grabbing the other pillow. He started hitting them with it, Danny hit him on the back of the head and the pillow split open feathers billowed out all over the room and the 3 people in it. It looked like a snow storm.

"Yeh, Jack this is fun, "Danny said.

"Jonathan O'Neill!" a voice shouted from the door. "Get this mess cleaned up immediately." Johnny and Danny started to laugh. "And you two can help him."

They gathered as many of the feathers as they could and filled a bag. "Come on into bed," Jack said to them. "We'll be picking up feathers for months." He tucked them in," And this time go to sleep or I'll send Grandpa in." Both boys snuggled down. They weren't that brave.

The next morning Jack was up early but not as early as Rose. She had breakfast ready. "I was going to eat at the base."

"Sit down, son." Jack knew better than to argue with his mother.

Then a small voice behind him said," What time are we leaving?"

"Danny, you should be in bed. You're not going in today."

"But I want to see you off. Please Jack." He looked at Jack with what Sam called his puppy dog eyes and Jack gave in.

They drove to the mountain. "Are you okay with this?" Jack asked him.

"No, but I know you have to do this. I'll be okay. Just promise you'll be careful."

"You know me."

"Yes, I'll speak to Sam and Teal'c. Make sure they keep an eye on you. Remember I won't be there to watch you." Jack mock glared at him. Danny keep an eye on him, that was a joke.

Jack carried Danny down to General Hammond's office. Danny really didn't want to let go of him. He didn't usually act like this on base. Jack hoped he was doing the right thing.

After the briefing Danny spoke seriously to Sam and Teal'c. He totally ignored Malone.

General Hammond held onto Danny's hand as Jack waved good bye. He'd never done that before and he handed him a handkerchief. "Let's get you home Danny. Sgt. Siler will take you.

Rose and John kept both boys busy on Monday. They went to the local science museum. It had an interactive area where they could play. They spent ages going from one to exhibit to another. Rose and John had told both boys to stay in sight. However that was something Danny found very difficult and Johnny just had to follow him. They hadn't meant to wander off but when they looked round they couldn't see Rose or John. They did find 2 water fountains for drinking out of. Soon they had a water fight going pressing their fingers onto the spouts and shooting the water at each other. They were so engrossed they didn't see the security officer until he had a hand on each of their arms.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Over there," Danny pointed hoping to distract the man but he wasn't fooled. He took them to the reception desk where they could make an announcement.

"Grandpa's gonna be mad," Johnny said. Danny looked worried, he remembered the last time he'd disobeyed John. They needed to get away. The lady asked them their names but they said nothing.

"We know where our grandparents are. We'll just go find them," Danny said.

"No, "the security man said putting them behind the counter and shutting the door. Danny knew he could get himself away from here but he wouldn't leave Johnny behind. That was one of Jack's rules, no one gets left behind. Then they heard two familiar voices.

"Oh! Oh! "Danny said.

"We're looking for our grandsons, they're 6…"

"Is this them?" the girl asked.

Rose looked over the top of the desk," Yes, thank goodness. We looked everywhere." She hugged them. "Where were you?"

The girl told them what the security guard had said. "I think you boys have some apologies to make, "John said. "We'll talk about this when we get home." Both boys groaned. That did not sound good. "Johnny take your grandma's hand, Danny take mine."

The girl behind the counter smiled glad she wasn't 6 anymore. When they got back Johnny phoned his mum, Danny wished he could phone Jack. He'd have to speak to Sam see if she could invent something that would work. He helped Rose with dinner and then they went to bed.

The next day they went to the zoo. Both boys were warned that if they moved away they would end up wearing children's leads. Rose even went into the shop and bought two.

Jack had left money for Danny and Johnny to spend. Danny bought a t shirt with a camel on it. He really wanted to buy the stuffed camel he saw on the shelf but that was just too childish he thought. He remembered having one when he was little before, his mum had bought it in Cairo. Rose saw him looking at it and when he wasn't looking she bought it.

Danny had been to the zoo before, when he was big, with Janet and Cassie but he didn't remember having this much fun. The animals were really funny; the elephants squirted their trunks of water at the people walking by. The parrots whistled at ladies as they walked by and shouted some words that John said they shouldn't repeat. Danny loved the camels; they reminded him of his happy childhood in Egypt. John saw him looking at them and told him he could have a ride on one if he wanted. Danny told Johnny all about riding them when he lived in Egypt and how the one his dad rode had turned round when he was riding and spat in his face. His dad hadn't been too keen on them after that. He also told him that Jack was taking him to Egypt in summer time.

Both boys were very tired when they got back. Danny fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow but he woke up early in the morning. He didn't want to wake anyone so he went through to the living room. It was only 4am so he got his laptop and sat and answered some e mails. Dr. Lee had sent him a part of a translation he couldn't decipher so he worked on that for awhile.

When Rose got up he was still typing. What time is Jack coming back?" she asked.

"2pm is their arrival time at the base if everything went ok."

"I'm sure it has," she ruffled his hair," You need a haircut."

"I like it long, so did Sha're."

"Who's she? A friend?"

"Yes," said Danny wistfully. "A good friend." Danny tried to keep busy but he kept looking at the clock. He and Johnny went out and played on the swings and climbing frame. At noon the phone went and Danny raced to answer it. It was General Hammond asking if Danny wanted to come meet Jack. Did he ever? But he didn't want to leave Johnny behind so he asked if he could come too. General Hammond said that would be okay as long as they stayed in his office.

Danny agreed because he knew he couldn't see Jack until he'd had a medical. It also gave him an idea.

A car came at half past one. Johnny was so excited. They were shown into General Hammond's office where they were given juice and cookies, and then Danny let Johnny into his plan. "Johnny I need to look something up on the computer but I don't want anyone to know I've done it, will you keep watch?"

"Like spies."

"Yes, if we get caught I'll take the blame."

Johnny opened the door and peered out. "It's all clear." Danny climbed onto the chair and put General Hammond's password into the computer. He'd seen him do it one day; it's amazing what people do in front of children without realizing. He typed in Thomas Malone and his personnel file came on the screen. He quickly copied it and sent it in an e mail to his laptop.

"Hurry Danny, someone's coming," Johnny said.

Danny shut it down and sat at the table beside Johnny. General Hammond came in. He looked at the two boys. Johnny looked nervous and Danny looked guilty. He'd better not have been setting any more practical jokes he thought as he carefully sat down in his chair. Funny. He thought he'd left his computer on. "Jack will be here soon," he said to them.

"Danny."

"Jack," he jumped out of his seat and ran to him, Johnny did the same. He bent down and hugged them both.

"Take them home, Jack, I'll debrief you tomorrow."

"Thanks sir."

That night they all sat and talked about all they had done since he left. He heard all about the wandering and gave Danny a look. One of these days he was going to get that boy to stay where he was told. They played Scrabble, Johnny and Danny worked together giggling when they made a rude word.

Later that night when everyone was in bed Jack heard someone typing. He got up and made his way to Danny's room. He could hear Johnny speaking. "What are you doing?"

"SH! I don't want Jack to know." Jack's trouble radar was going off. "I'm sending e mails."

"Like we did this afternoon in the General's, being spies." Oh God, what was Daniel up to now Jack thought.

"Yes, it's a secret." Danny had set up an e mail account in the name of an Oxford professor asking for references for Dr. Thomas Malone who was applying for a job there. Danny was very good at using computers thanks to Sam, he had made sure that the account would be difficult to trace. He needed to find out as much as he could about Dr. Malone. Know your enemy; think that was another of Jack's phrases. Jack's really quite clever when he wants to be Danny thought.

Jack was very concerned. What was Danny up to? He'd find out tomorrow after his mom, dad and Johnny were away. He heard Danny shut his laptop and he went back to the couch to sleep. Who said off world missions were exciting, with Danny around there was never a dull moment.

TBC Part7


	7. Chapter 7

Off to work we go Part 7

The next morning Danny helped Johnny pack his things, he was going to miss having him here. He gave him a rubber snake he had bought at the zoo and Johnny gave Danny a very life like tarantula.

Rose and John gave Danny a hug and told Jack that he was to call them if he needed someone to look after Danny and they expected to be top of his list. Rose bent down to Danny and gave him a present. "Hope you like it?" He tore the paper off. It was the stuffed camel he had been looking at in the zoo shop.

"Thanks Grandma."

They waved as they drove away.

Danny carried the camel in and set it on his bed. It would have been unkind of him to refuse it or hide it away when his grandma had bought it for him Danny thought. Jack gave a smile as he watched Danny set it on his bed.

Jack waited until Danny came into the living room," What were you and Johnny talking about last night?"

"Jack! You shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations. That's rude."

"Let me see your laptop."

"Why?"

"Don't answer a question with a question," Jack said.

"And if I refuse," Danny said stubbornly.

"You won't like the reaction. Now get it. Danny walked slowly to his room. He should have been more careful. He knew that Jack wouldn't be able to find anything, he could barely remember his password at the SGC but he would have to take more precautions."

"Why were you talking about spies?"

"Just playing, jeez Jack, you keep saying I should play, now you're saying I shouldn't. Make up your mind." Jack did not believe a word of it. He couldn't see anything suspicious but Daniel would have hidden it."

"Okay go get ready."

"Sure you trust me. Might want to come listen at the door."

"Want a swat for mouthing off just keep going." Danny shut up. He knew Jack didn't believe him but he couldn't prove anything. He would have to watch what he was doing , Jack would be watching every little thing he did.

Neither Jack or Danny spoke on the way to the mountain. As soon as Danny was in the privacy of his office he opened his laptop and converted his file on Malone into Ancient. Then he saved it on his pen drive and deleted it from his laptop just in case Jack asked Sam to help him.

Dr Lee came in and asked Danny to look at a translation for him. It had to be worked on as soon as possible. It took him nearly 3 hours to do. Jack popped in a couple of times with juice and a snack but Danny wouldn't speak to him. He printed off a copy of the translation and put it in his file.

Meanwhile Jack had spoken to Sam and asked her to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, "He's up to something Carter, I don't know what but you know what he's like."

"Yes sir. He can cause trouble in an empty room."

"And frequently has," Jack said laughing. "Are you coming to General Hammond's meeting this afternoon?"

"Yes sir it's at 1400 hours. SG9 found some Go'auld text about a secret weapon and they brought it back to be deciphered. Let's hope it's worthwhile."

"I'd best collect Danny and get something to eat. See you later."

Jack went down the corridor to Danny's office, he was fast asleep on the couch. Someone had placed a rug over him. "He's been like that for over an hour, O'Neill," Teal'c said from behind him.

"I don't think he slept well last night." Danny opened his eyes. He sat up.

"I'm fine, Jack. For goodness sake stop fussing."

"Come on you need to eat." Danny was going to argue, then changed his mind. He walked out with Teal'c deliberately ignoring Jack. He told him all about the great time he'd had with Rose, John and Johnny.

"I'll get the food," Jack said.

"I can get my own food." He really wasn't in a good mood with Jack, treating him like a baby. Checking up on him.

"Fine," Jack said. Danny was getting on his nerves. If he wasn't careful he'd find himself in Jack's office facing the wall for 5 minutes.

Danny and Teal'c got their food and sat down. "Are you angry with O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"He's just bugging me just now, always wanting to know what I'm doing."

"Isn't that the sign of a good parent?"

"He's not my parent." Jack heard the remark. He decided not to sit with Daniel, he couldn't be bothered with any more arguments. Maybe Teal'c could talk some sense into him. He saw Malone sitting on his own. This would be a good chance to talk to the man and find out something about him.

Danny saw him sit with Malone. He couldn't understand why Jack would do that. He always sat with Danny. Maybe he didn't want to speak to Jack just now but he shouldn't sit there. Danny felt tears well up in his eye. Why couldn't he control this? He looked at his plate but he had such a lump in his throat he knew he wouldn't be able to eat anything. Teal'c was looking at him.

"Are you alright, Danieljackson?"

"Yes, just not hungry, I'm going back to my office."

"I think O'Neill would want you to eat something."

"Well tough. I doubt he even cares." Danny pushed himself off the chair and ran out. He wished he could go out and walk off this bad mood but he couldn't even do that. Another of Colonel O'Neill's stupid rules. Don't let Danny out on his own, he might get into trouble. He decided to walk along the corridors before going to the meeting.

He walked past the archaeology department, Dr. Malone's name had been added to the list on the wall. He went in. He couldn't resist going over to Malone's desk and looking at the work he was doing. It was the same translation he had been asked to do. He felt like grabbing it and tearing it up. Don't they trust him anymore? What he didn't see was Malone watching him leave the office.

He made his way back to his office but he caught sight of Jack hovering around outside it. He really didn't want to face him so he went to Sam's office and hid under her desk. He was having a rotten day and it was all Jack's fault.

He looked at his watch, it was nearly 2 o'clock. He'd have to go to his office to get the file. He ran along and quickly picked up the file. There was a post it note attached: "See me before meeting, Jack."

Who does he think he is? Danny thought. He seems to forget I'm not in his Air Force he can't order me around.

He walked into the briefing room and sat down. Some of the other members of the archaeology department were there. Then Sam and Teal'c came in. Jack walked in behind them and went over to Danny.

"Did you see my note?"

"Yes but I didn't want to see you." He turned away. Jack looked very angry. He was on the point of lifting Danny up and carrying him out the room when General Hammond came in. He'd see him after, no way was he getting away with the attitude. Jack sat. The chair across from him was empty.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Malone?" General Hammond asked. Every one said no. "We'd best start without him."

They discussed some of the artifacts found and some of the translations. Danny took a cup of coffee. Jack glared at him but he just looked at him and took a big mouthful. This is getting out of hand Jack thought.

Danny started to speak about the translation from PX5 347. He was reading out the part about the weapon when Malone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late but I couldn't find my translation, someone had hidden it in a drawer."

"Who would do that?" Dr Lee asked.

Malone looked at Danny, "Well I did see someone coming out of the office earlier but.."

"I didn't touch anything," Danny yelled looking at Malone.

"Then why were you there?" Malone asked.

"It used to be my department. I was just looking in." He caught Malone smirking at him. Without thinking he picked up his cup of coffee and threw it at Malone.

Jack was out of his seat and had grabbed Danny before he could do anything else. He took him to his office. Danny was shouting at him the whole way accusing him of backing Malone against him. Jack set him in the corner of the room," 10 minutes," was all he said. Danny kicked the wall in front of him. Jack swatted him," That's enough."

Five minutes later he heard a sniffle. Why did Danny have to make everything so difficult for himself Jack thought. He'd spoken to Janet about Danny's mood swings and she said it was because although he's intellectually a 36 year old, emotionally he's 6 and 6 year olds often over react to things. Well this was some reaction. He watched Danny's shoulders slump. He couldn't let him stand there any longer. "Come here Danny," he said opening his arms.

Danny ran to him. He held him on his lap and hugged him until he'd stopped crying. "Why did you back him?" Danny asked sniffing.

"I didn't, you reacted before I could say anything. I know you wouldn't do something like that and so does everyone else who knows you. You've been in a bad mood all day."

Danny put his head on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry," and he started to cry again.

"Sh! It's alright. Well now you've got to do the adult thing and apologise."

"No I can't. It was so childish."

"You know there are many times I've wanted to do what you did and stamp my feet."

"But you didn't do them.

"No, but I'm not 6 you are. Sometimes you're just going to act 6. Next time though don't throw anything. Right? So you will apologise." The way Jack said the last statement left Danny no option but to say yes. "I'll be with you."

They walked back to the room, Danny held his hand tightly. Jack was glad Danny was talking to him again. He was such a mix of child one minute adult the next. When they got there Danny said sorry to them all and hoped they'd accept his apology.

They all said to forget it, they understood that sometimes he couldn't help it.

"He'll be writing letters of apology as well," Jack said.

General Hammond closed the meeting. "Dr. Jackson you wait please." Danny wished he could learn to control his temper, he was playing right into Malone's hands. He'd have to be smarter.

Jack stayed with Danny. "I'd like to speak to Danny on his own," he said. Jack saw the nervous look cross Danny's face.

Hammond sat in the chair. "Come here, son." He pointed to a spot in front of him. He took Danny by the shoulders. "I'm really disappointed in your behavior today. I thought you were controlling your temper better."

"I'm sorry, I've just had a bad day."

"Not a good enough excuse, I have lots of bad days so does everyone else here. I ought to paddle your backside for you." Danny's hands went round to cover his backside. Hammond almost laughed. "This is your last warning. Now go get Jack and go home."

Danny threw his arms around Hammond's neck, "Thank you." Then he ran out.

That boy never ceases to amaze me he thought. No wonder everyone forgives him his mistakes and all the trouble he causes.

Jack took Danny home. He was so tired he fell asleep in the truck and didn't even waken when Jack put him to bed. He put the camel in beside him, kissed his brow and went to get some dinner. What a day!

TBC part8


	8. Chapter 8

Off to work we go Part 8

Danny slept until 5.30 the next morning. He could hear Jack in the shower so he got up and opened his laptop. He checked his e mails for ones about Malone but there were none. He knew he would have to keep his pen drive hidden so he decided to hide it somewhere no one would think to look. He picked up his camel and pushed the pen drive in to a space in the sewing. He set it back on his bed feeling pleased with himself. He heard the shower go off so he went through to the kitchen.

Jack was towel drying his hair," Hi Jack."

"You feeling better Danny?"

"Yes, guess I was over tired. Sorry I over reacted yesterday." His stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Think you need to eat, go wash and dress and I'll prepare breakfast."

Danny was very hungry, when he finished he looked up at Jack," Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I wasn't happy with your behavior. You know better."

"Are you gonna…?" Danny couldn't bring himself to say the word, it was just so childish.

"No," Jack said, Danny let out a sigh of relief. "I told you I would only spank you if you lied to me or endangered your life." Jack thought Danny didn't look as relieved as he should have when he said this, what on earth has he done now? he thought.

"Have I still got to write those letters? Even to Danny his voice sounded whiney.

"Yes." Danny groaned, "And I'd like you to spend today in my office. No arguments," he said as he saw Danny about to complain.

"But I've got work to do."

"After the letters."

"Bossy Colonel," Danny said under his breath.

"Care to repeat that?"

"No."

Danny actually enjoyed himself in Jack's office. He asked his opinion about various reports and made funny comments to make him laugh. Also Sam and Teal'c popped in as well. Jack made him deliver all the letters. He waited until Dr Lee was in the room with Malone before he went in. He didn't want to speak to him on his own.

Meanwhile Jack had gone along to see General Hammond. "I know that Malone was picked by the Pentagon and has security clearance at the highest level but I wondered if you would mind if I checked him out. I find it strange that he just happened to be available just when we were looking for someone for SG1."

"And Daniel doesn't like him."

"Well he's a pretty good judge of character isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Let me check some things out first before you start. General Bryant who recommended him is a good man, I'll make discreet inquiries first.

"Thank you sir."

"I'll check his personnel file and see where he worked before." General Hammond looked at the screen, "That's interesting. The day Danny and Johnny were in here on their own someone accessed my computer and looked up his file. Any suggestions who that might be?"

"The sneaky little s****."

"What I'd like to know is how he got my password."

"So that's what they meant when they said they were playing spies." Jack made to leave the room.

"Wait a minute, I'd rather he didn't know we know. Let's do a bit of investigating first."

There was a knock at the door and Danny came in, he handed the letter to General Hammond.

Jack took Danny off for something to eat. He saw Malone eating at another table. He couldn't resist sticking his tongue out at him. Well Jack keeps telling him he's 6 so he can do that.

Later on that day Hammond called Jack into his office. "I've heard from my contact in the Pentagon, Malone used to work at Area 51."

"Is he NID?"

"Not as far as he knew. But we'd better be very careful. I do have a few people I can call."

"I'll check out his previous jobs and see what they have to say."

Jack phoned a Professor Swinton at Harvard. "Yes I knew Thomas Malone, funny you're the second person in two days who's asked about him." Jack could guess who the first one was. "It seems he's applied for a post at Oxford University working for a Professor Mason."

"What can you tell me about Malone?" Jack asked.

"Not a lot, he kept himself to himself. Didn't really have any close friends. Good at his job though. Heard his father was in the government but not what he did." Jack thanked him and tried the other places. They all said the same thing.

He told General Hammond about Daniel pretending to be a professor at Oxford. "Think I trained him too well sir."

You take Danny home, I'll keep on trying to find out as much as I can."

Jack got Danny and they drove home, Jack was so glad Danny was in a better mood.

"I had a good day, Jack except for writing those letters. That was mean making me write them by hand. It's sore."

"Better your hand than somewhere else."

"Funny."

Danny checked his e mails while Jack prepared dinner, however he only found out the same information as Jack. He thought about trying to access General Hammond's computer again to see if there was anything else he'd missed.

They had a pleasant night watching TV, Danny was even beginning to find the Simpsons funny.

The next day Jack and Danny were up early and into work. Jack wanted to see General Hammond and Danny was thinking of ways to get into Malone's computer. If only he could ask Sam's help but she's only tell Jack.

"Did you get anything sir?" Jack asked.

"Not really, the only thing they confirmed was he wasn't a member of NID. They had also heard his father was in politics but that Malone never talked about him. I think we need to look into his history a bit, see what we can find."

Jack went to Sam and asked her to help. He wouldn't know where to start to get the information. She said she would do anything to help Danny.

Danny had decided to try and get into Malone's computer. He went down to the archaeology department, he knew they were having a meeting so it should be safe to go. He searched through Malone's desk and then tried his computer.

"Looking for something?" a voice said from the door.

S*** Malone Danny thought. There was no way to justify what he was doing, he was just going to have to brazen it out.

"Just trying to find out who you are and who you really work for."

"Don't like the competition."

"You're not competition. All the places you worked before no one really liked you."

"Checking up on me? You'll have found out I'm good at my job and I don't cause trouble like you. I've read your files…" he stopped realizing his mistake.

"How could you read my file, it's classified."

"Well you read mine. You do know they're only keeping you on here until I learn to read Ancient, after that they won't need you. I'm on SG1 and I plan on staying there permanently. They'll probably send you to live with a family off base and send you to kindergarten where you belong."

"Jack won't send me away." Malone heard the slight quiver in Danny's voice. The kid wasn't as confident as he made out.

"How do you think O'Neill can keep his job and you. It's bad enough that you can't take a hint when they made Dr Lee head of Department, what are you going to do, wait until they ask O'Neill to leave. Best for everyone if you just go."

The 36 year old Daniel knew that what the man said wasn't true but the 6 year old wasn't sure and the 6 year old won. "I don't believe you," Danny shouted tears beginning to fall down his face. The man laughed and Danny swept his arm across the desk throwing everything to the floor.

He ran out, he needed to find Jack. He ran to Jack's office but he wasn't there. He was beginning to get anxious, the longer it was taking to find Jack the more his fears were rising to the surface. No one had wanted him before when his parents died. He turned and ran to General Hammond's office. He saw Jack through the window, a feeling of relief washed over him. He was just about to put his hand on the handle when he heard, " We'll have to do something about him. I'll speak to the President, if you speak to Danny."

His hand froze on the handle. So it was true, there was no way he was going into foster care. He backed out of the office keeping his eyes on Jack and the General. How could they betray him like this. He couldn't stop the tears running down his face. This was worse than before. He knew the foster family's hadn't wanted him, but he thought Jack loved him. He knew he loved Jack just like he'd loved his dad.

If Jack didn't want him he'd find someone who did. Maybe Jack couldn't have him. He did love being a member of SG1. Maybe he just didn't have time for a child and he must bring back memories of Charlie, that must be hard. Maybe John and Rose would take him, then he could still see Jack. He could be an Uncle just like he was to Johnny, he could live with that. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

He ran to his office and tried phoning them but there was no answer. He'd have to go to them. Well he'd broken out of Cheyenne Mountain before he could do it again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Off to work we go Part 9

Danny used the exact same method to escape from the base as he had used before. He worked his way down the hill to the nearest bus stop. He caught the one that went passed the house. He packed up his small bag, making sure he had a photo of him and Jack and his toy camel. He took the money he'd hidden under his mattress and set off to catch the bus to the centre of town. When he was on the bus he realized he hadn't left a note for Jack to tell him where he'd gone. Oh well serves him right he thought, he was working behind my back, let him worry for a change.

At the base Jack had gone looking for Danny. He was in none of the places he usually frequented. Teal'c had joined him but they still could find no trace of him. "You know Teal'c I still spend most of my searching for him. Nothing changes. Where on earth can he be?" Jack asked.

Jack went down to the archaeology department. Malone was still putting things back on his desk. "Have you seen Dr Jackson?"

He pointed to his desk, "Who do you think made this mess? I caught him accessing my computer and gave him a row. He lost his temper and threw everything off my desk. It's about time you did something about him. This is no place for a child." If General Hammond hadn't appeared just at that moment the department of archaeology would have been minus a member.

"Something wrong, Colonel? General Hammond asked.

"I can't find Daniel."

"Have you checked with security? They might have caught him on tape."

Jack went off. You know Teal'c I used to have brown hair before I met Danny."

"I used to have hair, O'Neill."

"That's funny Teal'c."

They searched through the tapes and there was Danny entering the escape hatch.

Danny was at the bus station waiting for the bus. He hadn't been able to get a ticket. He sat beside an old lady and helped her get a cup of coffee. Then he went over to another young woman," Excuse me, would you go and buy my ticket for me? My gran isn't really able and I don't want to leave her on her own. And the lady at the counter will want Gran to buy it. I have the money here."

The young woman bought it and gave it to Danny. "Are you sure you can manage onto the bus. I could help you."

"It'll be alright as long as we take our time."

He helped the lady onto the bus and sat beside her. "You should be getting back to your mum."

"Oh she didn't come onto the bus, she just gave me my ticket. I'm going to my grandparents and she can't take time off her work to take me there."

Danny sat back in the seat, everything had gone according to plan. He was so good at this. He'd sorted out where he was going to live, well if John and Rose agreed, and he'd get to see Jack. He could feel tears in his eyes, he didn't want to think about Jack. He pulled out his book and tried to read. When he fell asleep the lady took his book and put it in his bag. She smiled when she saw the picture and the stuffed toy. His parents must be so proud, he's a lovely little boy. She couldn't understand why he was travelling alone. She'd speak to the driver and get him to radio ahead.

Jack couldn't find anything to tell him what Danny was up to. Luckily one of the cleaners overheard him talking to an airman," Are you looking for that lovely wee blond haired boy?" she asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"Yes, he caught the bus down beside the Daycare, I thought it was odd him being on his own."

Jack told General Hammond and he informed the police. They checked the bus route and found it went past Jack's house so Teal'c and Jack rushed over there. Sam tried to speak to him before he left but he told her he'd have to see her later or tell General Hammond.

They found he had taken his bag and some clothes. "I don't understand what's wrong Teal'c he seemed fine. Let's get back to the base and see if there's any more news." He was beginning to get very worried now. Danny was such a small boy.

Meanwhile Sam had spoken to General Hammond," I have some important news for Colonel O'Neill about Malone but he was in a hurry."

"Yes Dr Jackson's done his disappearing act again. I tell you when that boy comes back I'm going to put a tag on him so we'll always know where he is."

Danny's bus was just approaching his stop. The old lady woke him up and he went to the front of the bus and got off. He turned and waved to her and when he turned back there was a big police officer in front of him.

"Who are you with?" he asked.

"I'm eh.." He didn't know what to say. He knew the police officer wouldn't be fooled.

"What's your name?

"Daniel O'Neill. I'm here to see my grandparents."

"O'Neill? Are you John and Rose's grandson?"

"You know them?"

"Yes, I went to school with Jack, their son."

"Can you take me to them? I don't have any money to get a taxi."

"Do they know you're coming?"

"Well not exactly. Maybe we'd better phone them."

The police officer who said his name was Pete phoned John and Rose. They were so glad that Danny was found but astounded that he'd taken a bus on his own and arrived in town. Pete said he would bring him over.

They immediately phoned Jack. "Thank God, he said. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Jack. He came by bus."

"He is in so much trouble when I get there. I'm leaving right now."

He told General Hammond that Danny was okay and then he got his truck and set off.

Pete drove Danny to John's house. As soon as they saw the car draw up they ran out and grabbed Danny. Rose gave him a hug and kissed him, John ruffled his hair. "I think you've got a lot of explaining to do, young man."

"I didn't mean to worry you," he said as Rose carried him into the house. She wouldn't let go of him. John got him a sandwich and a glass of milk.

After he'd finished eating John said," And what did you think you were doing running off like that, Jack is frantic with worry."

"I did it for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jack's a really busy man," he could feel tears forming in his eyes, it was so difficult thinking about Jack. "And he's got an important job. He can't do his job properly if I stay with him, he'd have to leave it and I don't want that to happen. And I don't want to go into foster care again." He couldn't stop the tears, he'd worked out what he was going to say and he'd rehearsed it in his head but it was much more difficult to actually say it. "I thought maybe I could come and stay with you, I wouldn't be any trouble, I'd do as I'm told and I'd help out and do chores and things. Jack showed me how to….." and then he couldn't stop the sobs from coming. Rose wrapped her arm around him.

"Danny what on earth has caused you to think Jack doesn't want you. He loves you."

"You don't want me?" his voice quivered.

"Of course we want you but I think Jack will want you more."

"No, I heard him talking to General Hammond. He said he was going to have to do something about me and Jack would have to talk to me. You see I cause lots of trouble even when I don't mean to. If you don't take me, I don't know what I'll do. At least I'll get to see Jack sometimes if I stay here."

Rose could see she wasn't going to be able to convince Danny about anything, he had got himself all worked up. "Let's get you to bed, everything will look different in the morning. And don't you worry, this is your home for as long as you need it." He relaxed into her arms. He fell asleep. John lifted him up and got him ready for bed. They tucked him in and waited for Jack to arrive.

Jack arrived about an hour later," Did he tell you why he did this?"

"He told us some of it but he was so upset it didn't make a lot of sense. He's worked himself into a terrible state. I don't want to see him like that. If you can't keep him, he'll stay with us."

"I've never said he can't stay with me. I've made arrangements for when I have to go on a mission, there are plenty of people who'll look after him for a couple of days if I need them. I don't know where he got that idea."

"He said that you were going to lose your job because of him. He said he'd heard you talking to General Hammond about doing something about him."

"I never said that." Then Jack realized where Danny had heard that. "He must have been listening in when I was talking to General Hammond. We weren't talking about him. I was talking about someone else. The only thing I said was I was going to talk to Danny about something but it wasn't about my job. It was actually about me adopting him. I don't want him living anywhere else. He belongs with me. I love him."

"Well maybe he needs you to tell him that."

He looked in on Danny, he was sound asleep with his camel tucked under his arm. He looked so at peace. This must have something to do with Malone, that man was poison. Ever since he'd arrived everything was going wrong. Well it was going to stop. SG1 was going to have to be a 3 man team. He was not going to replace Daniel. He kissed Danny's head and went into his own room.

The next morning Rose, John and Jack were up early. They were on their second cup of coffee when Danny came down stairs carrying his camel. He saw Jack. Normally he would run over and hug him but he just said, "Morning."

"No hug for me," Jack asked. Danny couldn't do this, he turned and made to run. He knew it wouldn't work. He couldn't just see Jack some of the time. It hurt too much.

Jack caught him. He struggled but Jack held him tight. He started to cry. "Let me go. I'm sorry. I don't want you to lose your job. It's all my fault for being so stupid. If I hadn't tripped."

Jack hugged him. "Danny, it's alright. I'm not giving up my job and no one's making me. And if they said I had to choose, I'd choose you. I love you son."

This just made Danny cry even more. "But he said…"

"Malone?"

"Yes, he said they were going to put me into foster care and I heard you tell General Hammond you were going to have to talk to me."

"Yes and if you'd waited and asked what we were talking about we'd have told you it's about me adopting you officially."

"Adopting?"

"Yes. If that's what you want?" Then Jack looked straight into his eyes. "You mean all this running away is because you believed Malone and then you eaves dropped on General Hammond and me and then ran away from the base. Couldn't you have come and talked to me?"

"I thought it was better if I left and …" it sounded very silly now. He could have avoided all this.

"This running away has got to stop. I know people have let you down before but I WANT YOU and it doesn't matter if you have to grow up all over again or if you grow up tomorrow. You're my son."

"I got it all wrong didn't I?"

"You sure did, squirt." He cuddled into Jack. "I love you."

"And I love you, no matter what trouble you cause. And we'll deal with this together."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh yep. That you can be sure of. There's the listening in to other people's conversations, running away. And where did you get the money. There better not be another ATM card around."

"There isn't." Danny was quick to say that. Jack had been very unhappy when he'd acquired an ATM card. "I had some money left after last time and I kept it hidden for emergencies. Sorry."

"You will be by the time I'm finished with you. And you've still to see Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond. They weren't too happy with you either." Danny was recovering fast, he was trying to think of excuses he could make to get himself out of trouble but he couldn't think of any. This was all his fault. He'd allowed Malone to get to him.

Later that afternoon Jack was sitting on the deck having a beer with his father, Rose was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Danny was sitting at the table writing.

"Do I have to do 100? My hand's sore now and I've only done 20."

"You've got a week to do everything. 100 I must not run away. 100 I must not endanger my life."

"You know I'll be no use to the SGC if my hand drops off," Danny said. John and Rose giggled.

"You'd be no use to anyone if you'd gotten yourself killed. The lines are not a choice. I thought I made that clear earlier. And you'll have extra chores to do, for me, Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond. That should keep you out of mischief for a while."

Danny groaned.

"There's always the other option I offered you," Jack said. "You just say the word."

"No, I'll do the lines and the chores." There was no way he was going to agree to that option. He'd rather have a sore hand than a sore backside. He was going to have to work on Jack. He could write him an essay giving all the reasons why that sort of punishment should not be allowed. He was sure he could convince him. He got back to writing I must not run away.

TBC Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

Off to work we go Part 10

Jack and his dad were sitting out on the deck having a bottle of beer. Rose was making lunch and Danny was sitting at the coffee table. He gave a loud sigh. He was writing on a note pad and was muttering under his breath. It didn't sound like English to Rose," Are you alright?" she asked.

"No! My hand hurts. And I've only written 40. He's being mean."

"Why don't you go and play?"

"He said," pointing at Jack," that I had to sit here and do them," he glared at Jack's back. He muttered something else.

"I may not understand what you're saying but I'm sure it's not very polite."

"Sorry," Danny went red. She ruffled his hair.

"Go phone your Aunt Carrie and ask her and the children to come over. They can stay for dinner."

"Yes!" he shouted. He ran to the phone. Jack and his father came in.

"Danny I thought I told you to sit and do those lines."

"See," Danny said.

"Jack, I told him to phone Carrie to see if they can all come over. He's tired and he is only a little boy." Danny smirked at Jack. Sneaky brat.

"How am I meant to punish him if you give in to him?" Jack asked her.

"Jack he spends little enough time with children his own age, let him have this afternoon. I know from what I overheard that he is different from other children but from what I can see he's just a little boy."

"Mum I wish I could tell you everything but I can't and you're right, he does need to play."

"Thanks Jack," Danny said giving him a big smile. This was easier than I thought it was going to be, I thought Rose would be hard to convince. But she caved in, the little boy look works. Now I just need to work on Jack Danny thought. Better not look too smug, don't want him to think I'm gloating.

They had lunch and then Carrie and the children came over. They were soon all playing a game of soccer in the back yard. The adults soon gave up and watched them from the decking. "You wouldn't think someone that wee could cause such a lot of trouble," Jack said to his sister.

"At least he came here."

"He frightened the s*** out of me," Jack said.

"Jonathan O'Neill, language. Maybe I should make you write out some lines."

"Yes, grandma, he should. You know he's a bad influence on me. Maybe I should report to you each week about his behavior," Danny said.

"I'll also be getting a report about you as well, Daniel O'Neill. So you keep out of trouble." Danny ran back to the game. They had a lovely meal and then watched a DVD.

"Happy?" Jack asked him.

"Yes, daddy."

"Then so am I."

"Can we forget about the lines then?"

"You don't give up do you? No we cannot forget about the lines, they're to teach you a lesson and if you keep harping on I'm going to increase them."

"You're just plain mean." He glared and stomped off.

By 7o'clock he could hardly keep his eye open. Jack got him ready for bed. He was fast asleep before Jack left the room.

The next morning they set off home, Danny was sitting in his booster seat with a small table attached. Jack wanted to get into work to find out what they had discovered about Malone. By the time he reached Cheyenne Mountain Danny let out a yell. "I've finished those I must not run away lines," he said.

Then almost in the same breath," I don't feel very well."

Jack said," I told you not to write in the car, it makes you car sick. You'll be fine when you get out."

"Can't I just go home, I feel awful." This was not like Danny he never said he felt ill. Jack grabbed him and rushed him to the infirmary.

"I don't need to go here," Danny said.

"Let Dr. Fraiser check you out." Janet immediately pushed a thermometer into his mouth and got a syringe ready to take blood.

"I just feel tired, I could just go home."

"I'm going to see General Hammond about Malone, I'll be back soon." This was not working out as Danny hoped. He'd told Jack he was ill hoping he would just take him home, he didn't want to see Malone or General Hammond.

"No, please Jack take me home." He turned on the tears. "I just want to go home."

"If this is about Malone, don't you worry, he's not coming anywhere near you."

"I just want to go home," he reiterated. "You don't need to see General Hammond, you can phone him."

"What's this about?" he asked taking Danny on his knee.

"He's gonna be mad at me. He said if I caused trouble, he was gonna paddle me. I want to go home." He was trying everything now, tears, pleading surely Jack would give in and take him home.

"You can't hide at home all the time," Jack said.

"I can try, by the time I've grown up again he may have forgotten."

Dr. Fraiser came in," I can't find anything wrong, Colonel," she said.

"Just nerves, he's alright now, aren't you Danny?" He lifted him up and carried him.

General Hammond was in his office. Danny held tight onto Jack's t shirt. He really is frightened Jack thought.

"I believe you have some information about Malone for us, sir," Jack said as he entered.

"Welcome back, Jack, Daniel." There was that Daniel again, not Danny. He proceeded to tell Jack what Sam had found out. "It seems that Thomas Malone didn't exist before he entered university."

"How is that possible?" Jack asked, "Surely his background must have been checked out before he could work at the Pentagon."

"It was. Senator Kinsey recommended him for the job in the Pentagon."

"Kinsey!" Jack was not happy.

"Yes and his office did the background check."

"So he's working for Kinsey, have to say it doesn't surprise me. Kinsey's always wanted to influence what happens at the SGC. What better way than someone on SG1. He could relay all the information to Kinsey. So when do I get to deal with him? I can think of a few planets to put him on."

"Well much as I would like to accommodate you, I think we need to be more subtle."

"That's really not Jack's thing," Danny spoke for the first time since entering the room. "I think there's something else going on and I want to find out what it is. If he is a spy he's going about it in an unusual way. You'd think he'd want to be friends with everyone not alienate them. Give Sam a bit more time to see what she can find out."

"Then I get to dump him?" Jack said. "I don't want him anywhere near Danny."

"He won't. I've assigned and Airman to be with Danny at all times."

"What?" Danny said horrified.

"Malone thinks it's because I don't trust you."

"Isn't it?" Danny asked.

"If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't be on this base. As for your little jaunt, I've agreed to let Jack handle it. Although I believe you're down to clean my car and help tidy up my garden this weekend."

Danny groaned. There was a knock at the door. A young airman entered. "This is Airman Harry Staff," General Hammond said," He's going to be with you at all times." Danny did not look happy. "You will not lose him. Understand?" He looked straight at Danny. "This is one order you will not disobey."

Danny could see he had no option," Yes, sir."

"Now go off to your office and finish your lines." Harry smiled.

Danny turned on Jack furious," You shouldn't have told anyone," he shouted.

"Stop shouting. It's your own fault you were punished. Now go off before I decide to deal with your attitude."

Danny left and Jack sat down to talk to General Hammond.

TBC (one more part left I think)


	11. Chapter 11

Off to work we go Part 11

Jack sat with General Hammond," When do you think we'll know more?"

"Well Sam has a friend who works at the Pentagon. He's willing to look at the file they have on Malone but he's got to be very careful. You know how powerful Kinsey is. We just have to wait. We don't want to put anyone in danger."

"No sir but you will let me know as soon as you know."

"Of course Jack. Is Danny alright? He seemed a bit nervous when he first came in."

"He was. Seems someone threatened to paddle him if he caused anymore trouble." Jack laughed.

"So I did. Well if I can keep him on his toes for a few days, it may keep him out of trouble."

"You wish."

Meanwhile Danny had been escorted to his office. "I'll just sit outside," Airman Staff said.

Danny slammed the door. There was a knock at the door. "Go 'way."

"Danieljackson?"

Danny opened the door," Teal'c. Good. I've got a friend now, you can go," he waved his hand to the airman.

"Sorry. I've to stay with you at all times."

Danny picked up the phone and dialed General Hammond. "Hammond," a voice said.

"General I'm with Teal'c now I don't need that airman with me."

"Sorry son, he stays."

"You're being totally unreasonable," Danny said.

"I beg your pardon, son. I think you've forgotten who you're speaking to."

"No, I haven't. I'm not in the military. You can't tell me what to do." So much for being scared of me General Hammond thought.

"But I can," Jack's voice said from behind him and if you want to sit tonight you apologise right now. That was rude and disrespectful and I won't have a son of mine speak to an adult like that."

Danny did for a second think about saying he was an adult as well but the look on Jack's face changed his mind. He really hadn't meant to be so rude to General Hammond, sometimes he just wasn't able to control his temper. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean that."

The General accepted his apology and Danny put the phone down. He turned to face Jack. He was not a happy man. "Come here." Danny walked slowly forward.

"I'm sorry Jack. I really am." He started to cry. "I can't do anything right. I lose my temper, I say things I don't mean and I can't stop this stupid crying."

Jack lifted his chin up," Danny, it's going to take time to adjust." He lifted him up and set him on his knee. "I think you're tired, we did set off early this morning. Have a sleep on the couch."

He settled Danny on the couch and he was soon asleep. He told the airman to stay and keep a close eye on Danny. "No one is allowed in except Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser, Teal'c, General Hammond or me."

He went off to see Sam. "Any news?"

"It's very strange sir. Kinsey really doesn't have much to gain by putting Malone in here, it's very strange. How is Danny?"

"He'll be fine. He's just finding it difficult just now. he can't control his emotions very well. And he needs naps during the day because he's trying to do as much work as he used to."

"You do realize he may have to stay as a child until he grows up naturally. We can't find any reason for him getting younger."

"I know."

"Off world activity," blared through the loud speakers. They rushed into the control room.

"It's SG9 General."

"Open the iris." SG9 came through. "Good mission?"

"Yes sir, the people are quite war like but they seemed to be quite advanced and curious about us. Dr Lee thinks they speak a form of Ancient which is unusual in such a primitive race of people. He says we really need a translator to speak with them. They had some interesting pieces of technology."

"I could go," a small voice said from behind them. They hadn't noticed Danny entering the room.

"No son you can't. We don't know anything about these people. We can't risk it. Now go back to your office with Airman Staff please."

Airman Staff put his hand out to take Danny's. "You take my hand and you'll regret it." Airman Staff pulled back his hand.

"Daniel!" Jack said forcefully. "That's enough." Danny turned round and left.

"Sir," Sam said, "I need to talk to you urgently."

"Briefing room," General Hammond said.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond went into the briefing room. Jack sent for Danny to join them. Danny was still looking very sullen when he came in. He hated being corrected like a child in front of others.

"What is it, Carter?"

"My friend sent me some information. The only thing he could find out was Malone's mother's name. I did some checking and found out she was married to a man named Kinsey."

"What? He's Kinsey's son?" Jack said.

"It looks like it. His mother was his first wife. I don't know why he changed his surname when he went to University but for some reason he took his mother's maiden name."

"No wonder he got moved here so quickly from the Pentagon," General Hammond said. "It helps to have a powerful parent."

"He's certainly got his father's nature. He plays dirty for what he wants. I think I know a way we can trap him. We need to call a meeting for 0900 hours tomorrow morning. He's going to regret coming here."

"Remember Jack, subtle."

"Yes sir. I'm going to make it so subtle he won't know what hit him."

"I have some papers in my office I need you to sign. If you, Danny, Major Carter and Teal'c would care to join me."

They went through to his office. He took them out of his drawer. "These were just sent from the President's office, he rushed them through. Danny you need to read them carefully and if you still want Jack to adopt you then sign them. Jack you have to do the same and I'll be your witness."

They both signed them. Jack grabbed Danny and swung him up into his arms. "Well buddy you're mine now. How about a party to celebrate?"

"Yes!!"

"We'll have a big party this weekend, all our family and friends, okay?"

When they got home Jack let Danny phone and invite everyone. He talked for quite a while to Johnny. "Johnny's getting a new bike, can I get one as a present, after all you've missed all my birthdays up until now."

"Chancer," Danny pouted. "All right, a bike." Jack was beginning to realize that Danny needed more contact with people his own age. He didn't know how they could do that but he'd think about it later.

The next day everyone was at the meeting.

"We have a dilemma, Dr. Malone," Jack said.

"And what is that?"

"Well we've met a new race of people. Although their technology is quite advanced they seem primitive in comparison. The other puzzling thing is they speak Ancient."

Dr. Malone looked at him quizzically, "What is your dilemma?"

"Well we only have two people who speak Ancient, Dr Jackson here and you. And of course Dr. Jackson is too young to go so that only leaves you."

"You want me to go to PZ4 190. What is the point?" If they are primitive they can't help us."

"We're hoping that if we send someone to go live and work with them for the next 6 months to a year they will gain their trust and find out how they acquired their advanced technology. You see we've known races before who've appeared primitive as a disguise. General Hammond has decided that you are the best person for the job. You'll be leaving later today."

"But?"

"I'm so glad that you taught yourself Ancient. I don't know what we would have done," General Hammond said. "That's all. I'll give you time to sort out your affairs and expect you back here at 2100 hours tonight. Dismissed."

Malone almost ran out of the office. "Bet I know what he's going to do," Jack said.

"Just as well I accidentally bugged his phone," Sam said. She turned on her laptop and they listened to the conversation.

Almost as soon as Malone hung up there was a phone call from Kinsey.

"How nice to hear from you again, Senator Kinsey. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes Senator, I understand….You want me to transfer Dr. Malone……. Orders from the President. Well if it's a presidential order he'll be with you later today. Your SON will be with you as soon as I can get him on a plane. Next time you try to get a mole in here it would be better not to use your own son. Goodbye." He slammed the phone down.

"Obnoxious prat," Jack said. "Well done sir I didn't know you were such a good actor."

"Thank you, now let's get back to work. Where's Daniel?" They looked around. Airman Staff was still sitting in the office.

"The sneaky little…. I'm going to be having a serious talk with that young man," Jack said.

"Doesn't seem to make much difference, sir," Carter said laughing. They ran out to go to Malone's office.

Danny had caught up with Malone packing his bag. "Going somewhere?" Danny asked.

"Back to Washington. I'm going to work for the President."

"You mean you're going to work for your father. Did you think we wouldn't find out? And as for that mission you were going on, it doesn't exist. The people on that planet are not primitive and they don't speak Ancient. You really aren't worth bothering about are you?" Danny's voice was scathing.

Malone took a step towards Danny. "You lay a finger on my son and I'll transport you to a planet you won't like." Malone took a step back.

"When my father's finished with this base there won't be a job here for any of you." He walked passed Danny who stuck his foot out. Malone tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Oops sorry not," Danny said.

"You have 5 minutes to get off this base and don't ever come back. Your father isn't as powerful as you think. Now get going before I stick my foot up you're a.."

"Sir," Carter said. "Danny's here."

"Backside then."

Malone took off. Jack lifted up Danny and gave him a hug. "Now what did I say about wandering off?"

"Oh Jack, I just.."

"No just's. You are not to wander off."

"I'm on base, for Christ's sake."

"Language."

"But you just said.."

"Uht uht, don't argue with your father."

"You're not going to use that old phrase surely." He started carrying him to his office. "Where are we going?"

"Well you're going to finish your lines and I've got some forms to fill in."

"You've got to be joking Jack," Danny said. "Please." He put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. Won't work on me."

Sam and Teal'c could hear them argue all the way to Danny's office.

"Nothing changes does it Teal'c?"

"No, Major Carter. It doesn't."

The End (Next one called The Long Journey)


End file.
